Who I Am
by animefan1009
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt have very strong opinions when it comes to certain topics, particularly one's sexual orientation. But after his brother reveals some new information can Gilbert really hate his brother over something like this. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do own Hetalia.**

"I can't believe this." Gilbert Beilschmidt announced aloud looking at his phone.

"What it is?" His younger brother Ludwig asked poking his head in the living room.

"Parliament is voting whether or not to allow gay marriage on Friday." Gilbert growled rereading the headline. "What's next they're going to elect a gay Chancellor?"

Ludwig left the room as Gilbert said that. He never understood what the big deal with homosexuality was.

"Hey Ludwig should we go out and protest the vote on Friday?" Gilbert yelled out to his brother. He got no response. It was really weird how his younger brother always seemed to disappear whenever this subject was brought up. Gilbert always shrugged it off but Ludwig wasn't very open too much ad it was starting to annoy him. "I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to get your opinion out there once in a while."

Ludwig still didn't respond. Walking into the other room he found that it was empty meaning Ludwig had retreated into his room. Gilbert sighed why his little brother always did was by him. He walked to his brother's room and saw him on laptop.

"Uh West." Gilbert said to get his brother's attention.

Ludwig looked up from his laptop. "What is it Gilbert?"

"You didn't answer my question do you think we should make signs to protest the vote?"

"No." Ludwig said almost immediately to the surprise of his brother. "Well if we're there with signs that could get injured or something. And I don't know how your boss feels about this. Not to mention I have classes that day."

"If he's one of those I'm quitting."

"Just please don't do anything stupid."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Alright fine!"

* * *

Friday seemed to arrive too fast for Gilbert. To his dismay but his brother's wishes he didn't go out to protest the currently on going vote. He wasn't happy with this but it gave him time to plan where to move if this situation got way to out of hand. So far Italy seemed like the best place. It was so Catholic there Gilbert would be long gone by the time it would be even close to allowing gay marriage. Looking at his phone he saw the worst thing he could see, the headline _Parliament Legalizes Same-Sex Marriage_.

"This country is going downhill." Gilbert shook his head as he read the headline. Moving to Italy was starting to sound better and better.

"I'm back." Ludwig announced walking in.

"They actually did it." Gilbert said in a very mixed tone.

"Did what?" Ludwig asked sounding a bit hopeful.

"They actually legalized gay marriage!" It sounded like Gilbert threw down the remote.

"Really." Ludwig said sounding a bit odd to Gilbert.

"Yeah now we have to deal with it."

The afternoon went on as normal for the brothers. Ludwig went to his room to work on some stuff for college while older brother watched television. He kept channel hopping wanting to take his mind off the recent development. After about an hour Gilbert called down his brother for dinner. Per norm for Friday night the sat on the couch while watching television. For some reason Ludwig wasn't eating instead just sort of moving it around on his plate.

"I'm guessing you're just as bothered at this as I am." Gilbert said noticing his brother's unusual behavior. He didn't respond. "I take that as a yes."

After a while Ludwig asked. "Is it really that bad that same-sex is legal now?"

Gilbert almost spit out his beer. "It's unnatural West. Marriage is only between a man and a women."

"But plenty of countries have already legalized it. What's so different about this one?"

"It's our home Ludwig." Gilbert crossed his arms and sounded angered. "Now we're going to have to deal it parading around on our streets."

"I don't think it will be that extreme." Ludwig started to have some doubt in his voice.

"You never know with those people." Gilbert looked out the window.

"Those people?" Ludwig asked as he stood up.

"What's got you all mad?"

"You called said 'those people' and it doesn't feel right." Ludwig shuddered a bit at repeating the phrase.

"What is with you recently?" Gilbert asked very frustrated.

Ludwig paused for a moment. "Because, because I'm gay."

Gilbert halted in his spot. "What?"

"I like guys." Ludwig started too explained to his brother. "I've been questioning it since I was fifteen. I fully accepted it two years later. Most of my friends know about it. I wasn't able to tell you until now."

Gilbert remained frozen. His brother was into dudes. He had no response. Why hadn't he seen any signs? His brother never once flirted with a guy or appeared to be interested in them. Were there even signs? Maybe he was dreaming. He looked up and saw Ludwig staring at him worried. After what seemed liked forever Gilbert got up and left the room.

He went into his bedroom and chose to remain there all night. His brother's new revelation kept him from sleeping. He still hoped he was dreaming but had no recollection of being tired. But then again he hardly remembered when he did fall asleep so this could still be some crazy dream he was having. Still it took a few hours before he was final able to fall asleep.

* * *

When Gilbert woke up he was still confused whether or not the previous night's events were a dream. The only way to find out was to head downstairs. Once down there he saw his brother sitting by the table. As soon as Ludwig took notice of Gilbert he tensed up and looked away.

"What's got you all worked up?" Gilbert asked preparing some cup of coffee.

"You're not mad?" Ludwig asked a bit confused.

"Mad about what?" Gilbert started getting a bit worried.

"About what I told you last night."

At the moment Gilbert walked back upstairs. It wasn't a dream at all. His brother was really into guys. It was so unnatural. But could he actually hate his brother? They grew up together. They always stayed with each other through thick and thin. He sat by his window and soon saw his brother leave the house.

"Could that have been the last time I ever see my brother?" He asked aloud confusing himself. It was so conflicting to him. He sat on his bed not moving. Lifting his phone he wanted to call Ludwig but stopped himself. He felted to ashamed. Then he remembered something, their uncle Fritz.

During their childhood Ludwig and Gilbert spent a lot of time with their great uncle. After their mother died their father spent a lot time working, meaning the two brothers were at their uncle's almost every day. While Ludwig normally sat at the table Gilbert sat in his uncle's living room and Uncle Fritz's told him stories form his younger years. Eventually after his father nearly worked himself to death Fritz took the three in without question.

But know thinking of it Fritz wasn't really straight. He did have a wife in the form of their great aunt Elisabeth. But he didn't seem to disapprove of the idea of liking guys. He never once flirted with men but it didn't seem to matter. He saw loving guys and girls the same and if Gilbert couldn't hate his great uncle he couldn't hate his brother. Sure this was something he wasn't a huge fan but he wasn't going to let this ruin his relationship with his brother. He needed to get him back.

It took hours of searching for Gilbert to even come close to finding his brother. He eventually found him sitting on bench in the city.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert running over to his brother. At that moment Ludwig started getting up. "Ludwig wait I want to talk you."

"You can't change me." Ludwig glared at his brother. "This is who I am."

"It's not that." Gilbert caught his brother of guard. "I want you to come home."

"What?" Ludwig wasn't sure what to think of this.

"I know I can't change who you love. It may be odd for me but I can't lose my younger brother due to this. Even if it makes me uncomfortable you deserve to be happy."

Ludwig smiled at his brother's words. Gilbert happily led him home. Even if they had different views on certain subjects they would always be brothers no matter what.

 **AN: So this story has an interesting history. This was a head canon proposed an instragram account who I will not say for privacy reasons so I chose to write it as a story. It is kind of short but there really wasn't anything else I could say. See you in the next one.**


End file.
